


LawLu Week

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: The imagination is endless. [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, 10DaysOfLawLu2K17, A GOOD FUTURE PLEASE!, Alliance, Alliance will be fun they said, Alone Together, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Battle, Canon, Edited: January/06/2018, Family, First Impressions, Friendship, Healing, Hearts, Law is so tired of Luffy sometimes xD, Legends, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Nostalgia, Oh yeah! Finally!, Past Character Death, Persephone Mythos, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Promise, Promises, Red Threat, Reunions, Sad Backstory, Sadness because of reasons, Sailing, StrawHeart!, THE D WILL BRING A NEW STORM!, Tattoos, Trust, change, here we go again, i hope so, in a romantic way, maybe the real treasure was the friends we made along the way, not murder way, original children - Freeform, savior, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the LawLu Week... Only this is ten days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that at last there is a LawLu Week for the first time! Congratulations on the idea! This is my 1st OTP at all One Piece so it's very special to me. Sorry I can not have posted the first day.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Because Luffy was more entertaining to hit the Tenryuubito, I will focus on Law.

The auction was being too boring. Trafalgar only saw the slaves’ sad faces when they heard the prices on their heads. Most of them wouldn’t last a day in the Noble’s hands.

The Nobles laughed when they paid a higher price than their own social class could compete. It was _funny_ , they all looked like children waiting to get home and play with their new toys until they soon get bored with them and look for something better. Then those old toys would end up with a fate much worse than death.

Trafalgar was focusing his eyes on both pirate crews. The Kid Pirates and The Straw Hat Crew. It was somewhat ironic that The Supernovas were found at the same time in the Shabondy Archipelago. As if this was an _omen_ for the future. Of course he wasn’t superstitious like that pirate named Hawkins.

He could clearly see the Straw Hat’s faces darkened when that Tenryuubito bought the mermaid. Very bad for the mermaid. Everyone wanted to be able to buy a mermaid, but it was difficult for slavers to capture one.

_Poow!_

All eyes focused on the flying fish that had entered the auditorium, crashing and breaking the wall of the place.

Trafalgar saw that a person jumped and ran towards the stage. _Monkey D Luffy_. _D_. Trafalgar Law thought.

He had heard rumors about him. Each of them was worse than the previous one. Trafalgar didn’t take his eyes off that boy, wanting to know what he would do. Was he really as crazy as the rumors said?

“Keimi!” Mugiwara-ya shouted as he tried to run to the stage, an octopus was stopping him, trying to put pressure on him.

The Nobles shouted when the disguise of that octopus fell down and everyone saw that it was a Gyojin.

Then something happened. The Tenryuubito fired at the Gyojin. In front of Mugiwara-ya. The Tenryuubito jumped from the disgusting joy of claiming a free pet. Captured by him alone.

Everything cooled. He felt it. His team felt it. Eusstas-ya already felt it. The Straw Hat Crew could feel the anger of their Captain.

“Oi.” Is he really going to do it?

Trafalgar watched intently as Monkey D. Luffy approached a few meters from Tenryuubito. The man fired on the young pirate, but he dodged the bullets.

 _I see_. He thought.

The young pirate raised his fist and with a stroke of corresponded anger, his fist met the Tenryuubito’s face. The punch was so brutal that the man ended up crashing into the wall, destroying it. Before the prohibited act, all the public fled before being captured by the Infantry.

“Hypocrites.” He managed to hear one of the crew members of the redheaded pirate. Trafalgar agreed with them.

However, he could never stop observing the young captain.

 _The D. will bring a new storm_ , Those words resounded in his head. Trafalgar Law smiled. If the boy was going to be the headache of the World. He wanted to be in the first seat to witness it.


	2. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say I still do not get over Ace's death. Any death rather said. This is smaller because the second part will be on the third day.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-Marineford and Pre-3D2Y. Luffy may have been something OOC but I must admit that this child may be mature rarely.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

Luffy observed the bandages that covered most of his body. His legs. His arms. His head. His chest.

Every night he had to make a great effort to sleep. Avoiding dreaming about Ace. With his death...

... With him _smiling_ as he died.

Because if he dreamed of his brother’s last moments, he was sure he would have another shock, and Rayleigh had forbidden him to continue hurting himself. He had promised him. He had promised Jinbei, and promised the pirate that had saved him. What was his name? Torafag– Tora– _Torao!_

Rayleigh told him he had to wait until most of his wounds healed to begin his training. Luffy was anxious to begin.

Most nights, when he slept, his nightmare began, where everything was red, blood, and molten lava... Then he saw the bandages and remembered Ace’s words.

He must have been grateful that he was alive. He was going to thank everyone for staying alive.

He should thank Torao when he saw him again, and, who knows, maybe he would return the favor.


	3. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I started to have them as ship in Shabaody, even knowing that it could have been just a crack ship, when Law saved him, in his alliance, in Punk Hazard and Dressrosa, I was more than happy what Oda had done.
> 
> Forget what I said, Luffy is an immature child.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Alliance and Pre-Dressrosa.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

Being allies was like being friends, right? So, why couldn’t Torao understand that? The man was a mystery to him.

Luffy recalled the day when in Punk Hazard, Torao had proposed an alliance to defeat Kaidou. Well, he didn’t know the guy, but he was sure that he would be able to face him. Although he didn’t know if he could fight well with Torao. Fighting with his Nakamas was something he knew how to do. Even without using his Haki, he could decipher precisely what attack to use with one of his friends in the battle.

Torao’s ability was great, differing a little from Chopper’s and Usopp’s point of view. Luffy wondered if Torao would change bodies with him, as he had when he changed Franky’s, Nami’s, Chopper’s, and Sanji’s bodies. That day was the most fun.

That day, he not only saw his Nakamas almost go crazy. He had made a new friend.

So Torao would _like_ it or not.


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also do not get over Trafalgar's sad past. How does Oda do this to these poor characters?! And if that were not enough, still adding foreshadowing.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Trafalgar Law’s past. Post-Dressrosa.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

Law must admit that he often saw Lamy and Cora-san in Mugiwara-ya. Lamy’s smile could see it in Mugiwara-ya’s... The stupidities of Cora-san were almost the same as those of the young Captain.

And that at Trafalgar Law, The Surgeon of Death, caused him pain.

Lamy died fighting a disease and surrounded by fire.

Cora-san had died in gunpowder and on bloody snow.

While Mugiwara-ya was stabbed, wanted all over the world, poisoned, destroyed, physically and mentally wounded, and all that before the age of nineteen. At that age, he had barely managed to reunite his crew and set sail for the sea.

And instead of giving up, instead of being afraid for his short life, Mugiwara-ya kept fighting. And Trafalgar, during the battle against Doflamingo, discovered why the young Captain never gave up.

The same reason that makes him almost die.

His Nakamas. His family. All those people who have put all their devotion and trust in the rubber Captain.

He knew that the boy didn’t want to be seen as a hero. And Trafalgar, strange as it might sound, could understand it. They were pirates, _nobody_ wanted their children’s hero to be a pirate. But inside, he knew that he couldn’t help but see Mugiwara-ya as a hero.

Then, and only then, he wondered if – If it were possible to go back in time, before Cora-san died, before Flevance was massacred, before Lamy contracted the disease, he could _trust_ Mugiwara-ya, as he – And everyone – Did in Dressrosa.


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind becomes messier with each day. I think this went a little longer than I expected. The second part will be on the tenth day.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-cannon. I will assume that Luffy managed to find the One Piece and is the new Pirate King- Long Live The King! And it's Law's boyfriend (Make my wish come true)... I can feel it. Besides it would be nice if these two fools start calling each other by their names... As I said my mind becomes messier with each passing day.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

Trafalgar wondered for the fifteenth time that day why he always said _yes_ to everything Luffy asked for. The boy did absolutely nothing, he just sat next to him, asked for something, and then Trafalgar made everything possible to fulfill it. Maybe he was just weak before the young Captain. Or it was because he hadn’t seen him after several weeks that Luffy found the legendary treasure.

Well, now they were both sitting on Sunny’s head. Trafalgar with an eyebrow arched to see the big smile that Luffy had drawn on his face.

“ _To know ourselves better?_ ”

“Something like that.” Luffy said excitedly.

“What’s this all about?”

“Well,” Luffy cocked his head and closed his eyes, “Robin had said something that couples should know each other better when they’re dating.”

 _Nico-ya._ Now everything was clear. That woman was the mother of the entire crew. Okay, this woman was the _only_ one who seemed to _think_ before acting. Trafalgar sighed resignedly, this is what happens by falling in love. “Well, then ask your question.”

The smile on Luffy’s face widened, “What’s your favorite food?”

“Easy question, the onigiri. And before you ask me, my least favorite is bread.” Ok, this seemed to be very easy. Trafalgar thought, he already knew what Luffy’s favorite food was, it was the meat and nothing seemed to displease him. “Favorite color?”

“Yellow.”

Well, that wasn’t expected, for some ironic reason he thought it would be red.

“Now, what’s your favorite season of the year?”

Before, he would have said Winter... “Autumn.” A shadow covered his face. Luffy seemed confused by this. “What are you going to do with the treasure?” Trafalgar tried to divert the conversation.

Contrary to what most people said, Luffy didn’t intend to boast that he found the One Piece. If he could boast of anything, it was from the adventure he had had with his crew. That legendary treasure was under the administration of Nami-ya. And God knows that this woman was a demon when it came to treasures and money.

“Shishishi, who knows.”

The peace returned to his face. He would never understand why he fell in love with this guy.

“Do you have any memories of your childhood?” Luffy asked.

 _Childhood_. A memory where it wasn’t hidden among the corpses of his old city. There had to be something between his memories. “I think it was when my Father gave me my first medical book.”

“Oh.” There was something strange in his voice. “I think mine is when I met Ace and Sabo. Shishishi, the three of us had Dadan smoke at least three cigarettes a day.”

Trafalgar had heard the names of Mugiwara’s brothers, but never before this person named _Dadan_. “Dadan is your mother’s name?”

Trafalgar immediately regretted asking. He had never heard Luffy talk about his parents, although Nico-ya had coexisted with the Leader of the Revolutionaries, the young pirate never asked to meet him.

“No. Though she’s as if she were, Dadan and the bandits of the mountain.”

“Where are your parents?”

Now he really regretted asking.

“I don’t know.” Luffy answered with a shrug. “My grandfather said that my mother died when I was born and my father... I didn’t know I had one until I was in Water 7.”

Trafalgar felt that the atmosphere began to change. Had he asked him something he should not? Trafalgar noticed that Luffy’s face looked nostalgic, looking at the horizon... Maybe he remembered his hometown... His _family_.

Being a pirate was fun, he must have admitted... But sometimes it was sad, melancholy, almost touching the line of depression. Having to leave everything and everyone to navigate the sea, even knowing that perhaps they would never return to their place of birth. Meanwhile, he had nowhere to go or return. He only had the sea, his crew, and –

“Luffy,” The aforementioned stopped looking at the sea and turned his gaze to Law, “Can – Can I ask you something else?”

Luffy nodded, forgetting the old thoughts of most of his life on Mount Corvo.

“Will you love me forever?” Trafalgar asked, strangely anxious about his response.

Luffy chuckled, “Of course, I will!”

That made his heart jump with joy and tranquility.

“And you? Will you love me forever?”

Law saw Luffy’s face getting closer to his, a smile appeared on Law’s face; His little monkey was also anxious.

Luffy felt how Law’s hand withdrew his straw hat and his fingers were intertwined between his dark hair, bringing his face close to the other Captain’s.

“ _Forever_.” Law answered before kissing the young Captain.


	6. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a difficult day for me. But I still remember the day I read this chapter and when finished I vowed that someday I take revenge on Oda... Although now he is forgiven xD But if he does LawLu canon then he are a thousand times forgiven for everything he have planned!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Dressrosa. The chapter that left us all in suspense.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

He was so close to winning Ace’s Akuma no Mi. He had finally managed to move on to the next round at the Colosseum. Of course, he was still waiting to know what to do with the Akuma, if he kept it safe or if he handed him one of his Nakamas. And if not, then maybe he could consider giving it to Rebecca, he still owed her lunch.

But for the moment, he ran to meet Zoro outside the Colosseum.

“Oi, Luffy! You dumb, why didn’t you tell me you’re participating in this competition?”

“Shishishi, sorry.”

Even if it were true, it wasn’t an excuse to leave his Nakamas out of his own plan and run to win the Mera Mera no Mi. However, Zoro turned a deaf ear to what his Captain said and decided to talk about what they had discovered in Dressrosa.

When Zoro mentioned Torao’s name, something in Luffy’s mind didn’t stop ringing. The pirate had gone with Cesar, Robin, and Usopp to make the exchange, for what Nami had explained to him, that part of the plan was complicated.

Cries of amazement were heard among the people outside the Colosseum. All eyes focused on a point in the sky approaching each time. Whatever it was, it seemed to be falling at a considerable speed.

Something crashed on the floor outside the Colosseum. When the cloud of dust dispersed and everything was clear, Luffy was surprised. What had fallen was _Torao_.

“T-Torao, What happened?” Luffy spoke loudly awaiting an answer from Torao, but the man didn’t speak, he didn’t even seem to be breathing!

Another figure appeared. _Mingo_.

“Mingo, what have you done to Torao?!” Luffy yelled angrily.

The Shichibukai seemed to ignore him as he addressed the Surgeon of Death, with a gun in his hand. “Insolent brat.”

Luffy watched as Mingo pointed the gun towards Torao’s body, now that he had finally seen a movement of the other pirate – Then Doflamingo started firing at him.

Luffy could only watch.

As Mingo’s face was covered with Torao’s blood.

How Torao was bleeding slowly on the floor.

How I could only witness and not do something to avoid it.

As in Marineford...

As –

“TORAO!”


	7. D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know if the D in the name of Trafalgar belongs to his father or his mother? Or both? I think I missed that detail.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

_D_. What does that letter mean? Many mysteries by a single letter. So much hate for those people who bear its name. All he knew, as his mother had told him, was that they were all descendants of an ancient civilization.

He learned too late that all those who had the D in their name were wanted alive or dead – More dead than alive if they asked him. Not only the contagious disease that their people had contracted was reason for the World Government to decide to exterminate them and erase them from the face of the earth.

He had to hide his parents’ last name in the eyes of everyone. Until Corazon found out and both fled the mandate of his brother. Cora-san knew very little about the Will of D. And what little he had told him, was what his mother knew. The D. are enemies of the Gods, also known as the Tenryuubito. The World.

_I know that one day, D. will bring a storm._

And for a while Law believed that this storm was referring to the Revolutionary Dragon, who, according to the rumors, had the D. in his name... Or Hiken no Ace... But much later he saw the wanted for that rookie with 100 million of berries on the head.

_Monkey D Luffy._

It was obvious that this guy had no idea what it meant to expose the D. in his Wanted. But even if he knew it, the young Captain didn’t seem to show fear or arrogance. His wanted was unusual, the boy was smiling. Sincerely.

D. will bring a new storm, huh?

☽✠☾

The murmurs between Sachi and Penguin quickly became the center of attention around the submarine. Soon, almost all the Heart Pirates were close to the cause of the meeting.

Trafalgar couldn’t help but be curious about the murmurings of his Nakama. “What is it that caught your attention?”

The Heart Pirates jumped in fear in the presence of their captain. Trafalgar raised an eyebrow at such action.

“Captain, we don’t hear you approaching! How long have you been there?” Bepo asked.

“Not enough to know what all of you are talking about.”

The pirates looked at each other. “We only talked about your relationship with the Captain of the Strawhats.”

Oh. _Oh_. “I see. And what were you talking about my relationship with Mugiwara-ya?”

Sachi gluped, obviously nervous, “Well, Captain, we think of a period for the future – ”

“About what?”

“About a wedding between you and Luffy-san.” One of his Nakamas spoke quickly.

 _Wedding_? He had never seen a wedding between him and Mugiwara-ya in the future. Did Mugiwara-ya wanted a wedding? “And that was it?”

“No, in fact,” Sachi spoke again, “We also wonder what their new names would look like.”

“Exactly, if you would change your last name or Luffy-san would do it.”

“It’s obvious that Luffy would change his last name.” Penguin opined.

“Oh, C’mon, I’m more convinced that would be our Captain.”

A discussion about the surnames began in the submarine. Trafalgar decided to retire before his team decided to ask for his opinion. He had never thought of that.

_Monkey D. Law?_

_Trafalgar D. Water Luffy?_

The simple combination of names caused fun. That really didn’t matter. They both had something in common in their names.


	8. Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be about dragons (which by the way is my obsession) but the myth of Hades and Persephone is my favorite in all existing myths. Followed by the myth of Cupid and Psyche. I think if I finish most of my projects I'll write a LawLu with this myth.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Hades and Persephone. One-Side Relationship…
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

Well, he had no idea where he was. No, wait, he had a clue where he was. In the Underworld. This wasn’t going to please Ace and Sabo.

The last thing he could remember was that he was in the field with Vivi and Chopper, when the earth began to tremble. Actually, he and Chopper believed that it was a Titan. However, the earth opened in two and a black carriage with a hooded figure leading it appeared from the depths of the earth.

Chopper quickly concluded that it was an enemy when that carriage headed towards them, specifically towards Vivi. They were young Gods, no one would need Gods who didn’t yet have a specific ability.

Luffy didn’t wait for this being, whoever it is, to hurt his friend. Ignoring Chopper’s warning cry, when the youngest of the three Gods realized that the hooded figure had thrown a long iron chain at them. Luffy managed to save Vivi, but he was hit by the dangerous chain. The chain had surprised him by injecting a sleeping medication that acted quickly.

The other two Gods watched as the long chain coiled around their friend and dragged him towards the carriage where the hooded figure took him in their arms and, pulling the reins, the carriage turned and returned to the depths of the Earth.

The objective was never Vivi, it had always been _Luffy_.

Now awake and with no idea what to do to get out, the young God only had one thing in mind. “I’m hungry.”

But in his mind, he could hear his older brothers’ words. _Never eat anything in the Underworld_. Which seemed unfair because the God of this place, whose name he couldn’t remember at this time, always went to parties in Baltigo, and Luffy watched him eat with other Gods, but always away from the crowd. _The young Gods are the most vulnerable_. Sabo had to remember him. His older brothers were Gods with fire skills.

Luffy sighed resignedly and walked until he could find something. He knew he was alone, but he could feel a presence by his side. At least with his Haki he could feel it. His stomach growled. “This is not fair.”

A flash of light illuminated his face when he finished his complaint. Looking up, he saw a plate appear with only one object inside. A pomegranate.

Luffy looked at the fruit. Does that count as food, right?

Not far from there, just a few meters away, an invisible silhouette watched the young God take the fruit. He watched as the boy’s hand broke a part of the fruit and pulled out a pomegranate seed.

Mugiwara was very close... He was so close.

Both were so close to belonging to each other. Always.

A dark smile crossed his face when he saw the red seed disappear into the mouth of the younger God.


	9. A Promise Kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not want to imagine the day when they again go their separate ways… OTL Anyone else get the feeling that Kid will join this alliance, after all, he owes it to Luffy.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Maybe Post-Kaidou...
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

The night passed quickly between laughter, music, dancing, etc. Not only between the Straw Hats Crew and the Hearts Pirates, but also with Kids Pirates.

After defeating Kaidou with Eusstas Kid’s help, Luffy quickly decided to join the red-haired pirate and his crew as a new member of the alliance. Something that obviously didn’t like the Straw Hats, but surprisingly not to Trafalgar either.

And now this was the last night on the Straw Hats’ ship. Most of the alliances ended in betrayal, but not this one. Even when he could get rid of the number one problem in the world, Trafalgar wouldn’t. And even very reluctantly, the Surgeon was sure that Eusstas wouldn’t do anything against the young Supernova.

“Torao!”

Trafalgar didn’t turn around, he was sure that Mugiwara would find him sooner or later.

“Torao!”

The Surgeon felt the boy jump on him. Mugiwara-ya was unwise, both were Akuma users, what would have happened if the two had fallen into the sea? “What happens now?”

“Let’s eat.”

Trafalgar rolled his eyes. _Eat. Sleep. Fight. Fishing. Fun. Parties._ Those were the main senses in the dark haired boy. “No, thank you.” He answered.

“Bo, you’re so boring.”

Trafalgar smiled at the child act. This would be one of the things he would miss when they both leave tomorrow.

“Did you know that I’m going to miss you?”

“Really?” Trafalgar was surprised, but didn’t show it.

“Of course, I always miss all the friends I have.”

 _Friend_. Of course, what else would he be for him?

“Oi.” Luffy spoke, “Will we see each other again?”

“Do you want to see me again?”

“I do.”

Trafalgar couldn’t help being touched by Luffy’s request. He wasn’t someone who made promises. The promises always broke. “So – ” This could be the exception to the rule, “I think we should make a promise.”

“And how?”

Trafalgar made a movement with his hand, telling the boy to approach him. Luffy did it, confused when Torao’s lips sealed his. At first, Luffy was confused, it was a kiss, not a promise. He knew it because he had seen Robin kiss Franky.

When Trafalgar separated, they both looked directly into each other’s eyes.

“Why did you kiss me?” Luffy asked, not angry, just curious.

“Well,” _Exactly, why did you kiss him?_ “This will be _our_ way of making promises.”

“Oh.”

Okay, part of him appreciated that the boy was so naive, the other part cursed for the same.

Trafalgar felt like the rubber arms were entangled in his body and before even being able to respond, his lips were sealed this time. “It’s a promise.” Luffy said after parting from the kiss.

“Promise.”

The Surgeon saw that the boy pulled a large piece of meat out of his pockets and chewed it. “Does that mean I can make this promise with Kid?”

Now his stomach twisted at the thought. “No,” He replied dryly. “That promise is between you and me. If you want, you can punch Eusstas-ya.”


	10. Thank You For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day! I hope there's another week very soon, really it is fun to participate in this. Oh! AND HAPPY LAWLU DAY!!!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Future. Post-Canon. I'm still not sure about if they decide to live together they would live in Luffy's village or continue sailing around the world...
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

Trafalgar had always refused to sleep, afraid of knowing what kind of dream he would have every night. Sometimes they were precious memories, sometimes they were the nightmares that haunted him, but above all it was about his current life. About losing the family he loved.

He was aware that both were very dangerous people and that the world will always want their heads. The titles they had were high risk. The Pirate King and The Surgeon of Death.

If something happened to Luffy, Anne, or Lamy, he could never forgive himself. Very few knew that they had two daughters. It was dangerous to keep them on board the ships, but nobody wanted to miss the first years of both girls. Their daughters were intelligent, they didn’t mention the name of their parents, they didn’t reveal that they had the D. It was still not the time, that was what they remembered.

Trafalgar sighed tiredly, looking at the small body that lay in his arms, her small hands taking the tattooed fingers. Another body slightly larger than the first was leaning on his right side and another body of almost the same height was resting on his left shoulder. Trafalgar often wondered if it was the right thing to have let their daughters grow up with them.

He and Luffy had thought about trying to leave the two girls in Luffy’s hometown. Once they tried, but the girls started crying and they didn’t have the heart to leave them. Even The Pirate Empress had decided to keep them under the care of the Amazons on their island, even so the girls did not abandon their parents.

Luffy’s chest rose and fell slowly. The Surgeon would like to know if the Pirate King had nightmares like him. The last nightmare that Luffy had was many years ago when the war was held at Marineford.

The Surgeon felt Luffy’s hand entwine with his hand. These were very rare moments when calm surrounded the ship. Trafalgar dropped his head on Luffy’s. Taking a last look at the three most important people in his life, closing his eyes to try to sleep.

He owed much to Luffy.

“Thanks for everything.” He whispered to his partner.

He was sure that Luffy had listened while the young Captain laughed softly.


	11. Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sailing will not be the same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We return with another ten days of LawLu, my One Piece OTP *Feels the furious look of her other otps* I love you too!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: The other option was Sadness. But this is not sad so jokes on me!
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

All the pirates had their own reasons why they had joined a crew and had set sail for who knows when to return. For Law and Luffy, their motives for setting sail were different and, at the same time, similar.

For Luffy, sailing means adventures in exotic places, treasures with hundreds of coins and jewels, food fifteen times a day, nakamas with which he would fight and laugh at their side, exciting fights and parties that will last all day and night.

For Law, sailing means leaving everything behind but not forgetting, getting revenge on who stole everything, nightmares in the middle of the night but waking up before they became more real, without help unless it meant a benefit for him and his crew who would follow him despite knowing who he really is.

Then both crews met, giving way to a chain of events that seemed to have been planned by fate. Both formed a powerful and fearsome alliance (though many still believed that it had been a big mistake). And before everyone could realize, both crews were already sailing at the same time.

Trafalgar Law was a man who had nothing to lose, or so he thought until he met that hollow-headed pirate who had put all his world and plans go mad, and before he could put a personal barrier between them, Mugiwara-ya had become a drug for his system that was becoming increasingly difficult to withdraw. And that addiction was one that Trafalgar had tried to avoid during his entire trip, because he knew that it was what caused more pain than happiness, and Trafalgar had no cure for that.

“And you’ve to call me _every day_.” Luffy followed Trafalgar everywhere, today was the last day of the alliance, finally Luffy had defeated Big Mom and brought Sanji, and with Torao, both had managed to beat Kaido.

That meant that from tomorrow Torao and his nakamas, especially Bepo, would no longer be sailing in the sea with them. The alliance was over and not with a betrayal like Usopp and Nami had feared at the beginning of this idea. Robin had warned him many times about the alliances and the end of these, but what Luffy felt wasn’t something his archaeologist had mentioned. It was even something he had never felt before.

“Maybe,” Trafalgar said vaguely and without much encouragement.

Luffy pursed his lips when he saw that Torao was taking another bag with what was inside, for Luffy, that didn’t interest him. “Nami also said that there would probably be a storm.”

“Yes, Nami-ya had told us.” Trafalgar was still responding with his usual mood, although deep down he was already exasperated.

Finally, after a long time he was already free of this alliance. The pirate alliance was over, there was no longer any reason, objective or purpose to continue together... That sounded as if he was implying that he and Mugiwara were _together_... Something that maybe didn’t seem like a bad idea – The best thing was to leave now that there was nothing. Because when his feelings increase, sailing would be one of his problems. “Anyway, my ship is a submarine, we won’t suffer the storm like a normal ship.”

Trafalgar had already left the cabin where he had left the bags with the treasure that Kaido had in his position. Nami had been reluctant to share the treasure.

“Even so, you should be careful.” Luffy followed him, walking behind him. “What happens if something falls from the sky and hits the sea right where you are?”

“So I hope our deaths are as quick as possible.”

Luffy made a slight moan, “You’ve strange answers for everything. What are you going to do with the SMILE that you found in Kaido’s lair?”

Trafalgar paused before continuing. During his battle with Kaido, Trafalgar had found the remains of the SMILE that Doflamingo exchanged with the Yonko. “Who knows, maybe become the new King of the Underworld.”

“Well, as long as you’re not the Pirate King.”

“It’s a title for which I’ll continue fighting.”

“What?! But you’ll be the King of the Underworld.”

Trafalgar smiled slightly at Mugiwara’s argument, if the younger Captain wanted to argue against him, it would be a great waste of time for both of them. “What are you trying to do?” Trafalgar left the bag full of treasures on the floor of the pirate ship. “Obviously you’re not fighting for the title of Pirate King.”

Mugiwara’s face changed completely, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 _He’s lying_. Trafalgar thought. Yes, this was what I feared. If _only_ he had these one-sided feelings, there would be no problem, he could overcome this, he knew many _places_ where he could gradually forget Luffy, maybe not at all. But if the other Captain felt the same, this completely screwed up the whole situation. “I think you can be honest with me.”

Mugiwara’s face changed to another expression that he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to say it.

“So?”

“It’s just – It’s hard, you understand? And I don’t understand. I’ve seen too many friends sailing. I said goodbye to Vivi, Shirahoshi, even Rayleigh, and nothing changed. When Big Mom was defeated, Bege was a common farewell, nothing to be friends or anything. Even when I saw Ace and Sabo set sail, I knew there would be no problems if I saw them again, but now... Now I don’t know if I would see Torao again.”

Oh, shit, this was too interesting for him to turn around, say some simple words that wouldn’t matter and end all this. That would be the _easy_ escape. “Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know. What if one day Robin gets her newspaper and reads something about you? Where I can’t save my friends.”

 _F_ _irst_ , it was an _offense_ to his person that Mugiwara considers him to be someone who’s easily defeated, wounded or killed. _Secondly_ , he didn’t know if he was more _upset_ by the fact that Mugiwara made him feel special or, at the same time, he compared him to one of his many friends the young Captain had in the world. _Third_ , Trafalgar _knew_ that he was drowned in the neck in trouble and what he was about to do would only drown him more. “Didn’t you tell me to call you every day?” Trafalgar reminded Luffy of his own words. “If it’s the only way I can calm that strange anxiety of yours, then I have no problem trying to be your doctor again.”

Luffy seemed to think about it, finally the frown disappeared and it was like seeing the old Luffy again, “Okay, but don’t tell Chopper, he’ll be upset with me if I never consult with him first. Oh! Is it possible that if our ships are close, we can meet again and have parties?”

Trafalgar shrugged, “I don’t see why not. My crew and yours loved the moments we were together.”

Sailing was going to be one of his biggest problems in the future.


	12. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning they would both have other types of tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever get a tattoo I hope it’s one of the alliance I had seen years ago. But it won’t be a permanent tattoo, my mother would kill me. I'm fine with a henna tattoo and change the design sometimes.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Kinda... Implied sex?
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

The first time Luffy saw Torao’s tattoos, he didn’t even know it was Torao. He had been at a time when his conscience had returned for a second and the first thing he saw were hands where the word **DEATH** was tattooed on them. _Curious_ , he thought before returning to his unconsciousness, that a person who had the word **DEATH** saved his life. Luffy returned to the darkness.

The first time Trafalgar had seen Mugiwara-ya’s naked body, the rubber boy was on the verge of death and in his hands – The hands that had taken countless lives – There was the possibility of saving him. _His_ and nobody else’s. When the operation finally ended, Trafalgar knew that Mugiwara’s body would no longer be the same as before. Sure, the boy had too many scars, some were already healed and others seemed insignificant... But this _one_ , it would take a long time to disappear. He wondered what it would be like in the future.

The second time Luffy saw Torao’s tattoos was in Dressrosa, disguised for his mission to defeat Mingo. Torao only wore his jeans and a coat, leaving only his chest exposed and Luffy could see the heart-shaped tattoo with one face in the middle and, what Robin and the others nodded, a pair of wings. Luffy didn’t look at the tattoos again until they met again at the Colosseum. This time the tattoos were covered in _blood_ instead of ink.

The second time Trafalgar saw Mugiwara’s body, they were in Dressrosa and, as always, he was right. Despite the last two years, the scar that Akainu had left was still the same as before, other scars were healed while others weren’t as marked as before. And among the new things he had seen in the young Captain’s body was the new, and perhaps, first tattoo that the rubber boy had. From what he remembered, he seemed to have seen that tattoo in the paper when Mugiwara paid his respects in Marineford. **3D2Y**. He had the rule not to get too involved with the other pirates, unless it was to betray them, but if he left alive his mission in Dressrosa, he wanted to discover the meaning of that tattoo.

☽✠☾

The next time they both saw these tattoos again, both Captains had only their pants on.

They both didn’t know how they had arrived at this position. They only knew that they had been celebrating any silly motive that both crews wanted and before Trafalgar realized it, he already had the young Captain above him, insisting, and asking him to see his tattoos.

At first, Trafalgar thought that Luffy had drunk too much rum, but he remembered that the boy didn’t get drunk easily. Trafalgar nodded, but asked for a place where only the two could be. Luffy approached Zoro-ya, the swordsman nodded and pointed to the crow’s nest.

Trafalgar using his _Room_ , he teleported them into the crow’s nest. There, vaguely, they could hear the laughter and the music of both crews, and only the silence and some sounds like the waves breaking against their ships or on the rocks could be heard clearly.

Trafalgar left Kikoku aside, it was strange not to feel the weight of the nodachi on his body, and he dropped on the couch with Luffy at his side. The Captain of the Heart pirates pulled back his coat, exposing his well-formed chest where the largest tattoo could be seen.

Luffy approached Law, his hand delicately delineating the tattoos.

“I’m still waiting for my turn.” Trafalgar said wryly, maybe he was a little dizzy from the beer. Maybe.

Luffy nodded and took off his red shirt so the other pirate could see the tattoos on his right arm.

 **3D2Y**. 3 days, 2 years.

His fingers tattooed with the word **DEATH** touched the young Captain’s tattoo.

Trafalgar took one of Luffy’s hands and placed it on his tattooed chest while he traced with his fingers the tattoos and some scars that were on the way and little by little the hands of both pirates met each other’s face.

In the morning, both would have other types of tattoos.


	13. Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because at some point in their lives they would have to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assuming Wano Kuni is a kind of East Asian in the One Piece world, I decided to take some cultural liberty and use the Red String of Fate. I remember that in my beginnings of anime the red string was one of the subjects that I liked, especially with the CLAMPS and InuYasha.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Multicultural One Piece?
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

There was a book of stories and folklore from around the world that their mother liked to read to Lamy at bedtime. Or in the case of Lamy, at all hours.

In one of the many chapters of the book, there was the story of an ancient legend of Wano Kuni, the country of the samurai, a red string that connected his fate with his Soulmate’s. Law thought it was impossible for a string to join his little finger, telling him, _without even asking his opinion_ , who would be his destined person, while Lamy showed her pinky fingers with more optimism, waiting for one of them to take her to her Soulmate.

Even after his parents and Lamy died, Law still remembered the stories of that book now ashes.

Sometimes he would tell some of those stories to Cora-san. The pirate nodded at each of them saying that most of them were already almost forgotten stories. When Law asked why, Cora-san replied that due to the enormous distance between the islands, the native stories changed their versions too much until finally the original story was lost and nobody remembered what the original was about.

 _Do you believe in Soulmates?_ Law was going to ask, but he decided to change the question for one better, “Do you have a Soulmate?”

Cora-san nodded.

“Where do you think they are now?” Law asked a little more curious. Well, he understood that Lamy liked the idea of romance like his parents, but Cora-san was a surprise.

“Far. Far from me.” Cora-san replied, his gaze looking towards the sea.

“Was it someone from the Donquixote family?” Law had an arched eyebrow. During all the time that Law lived with the Donquixote family, Cora-san had never before been romantically interested in anyone. The most dangerous pirate’s young brother always tripped over his own feet or caught fire by accident.

“No.” Cora-san shook his head, “Is someone I can’t return to.”

Law didn’t keep asking, though he had more doubts than ever. Cora-san’s gaze had completely changed, in a second he returned to his usual face and fell into the snow.

Trafalgar didn’t believe that one day he could come to trust unconditionally in a person he didn’t know and that this silly legend – Fairy Tale – Told him that they had the power to change his life.

☽✠☾

Luffy was probably between five and six years old when he first heard the story of the Red String of Fate from Shanks’ mouth. A story that the redheaded pirate had heard in his early days as a pirate on a golden ship beyond East Blue.

The legend spoke of two people destined to meet at some point in their lives, who were joined by a red string that connected their little fingers; Luffy had looked at his little finger for several minutes as if that made the string appear magically. Shanks laughed for a few minutes until he explained that the red string didn’t work that way.

“So I will meet my Nakamas in this way?” Luffy asked after Shanks finished explaining.

“I don’t feel it that way. I think there’s more than one colored string for each person.” The redheaded pirate spoke before drinking his liquor.

“Do you have one?” Luffy asked curiously, Shanks had told him that almost everyone in the world probably had a red string.

Shanks scratched his chin and seemed to think about it, “I guess it’s the sea.” The red-haired captain said mockingly, at which Luffy stuck out his tongue, then sat back comfortably in the chair and adjusted his straw hat. “You know? The ocean is like a jealous wife and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to return and stay.”

“To her side?”

“Yeah,” said Shanks, now very serious, “To _his_ side.” He whispered.

“Makino,” Luffy looked at his friend, “Do you also have a Soulmate?”

Makino laughed sweetly, “Maybe. At the moment, I don’t think so, Luffy.”

“Can I also have a Soulmate?” Luffy asked.

Shanks spit out his beer and burst into a laugh that could be heard even on Mount Corvo. “Roger! Luffy, you did it! What kind of Soulmate will connect to your little finger?”

“You shouldn’t make fun of him, Shanks.” Makino scolded the redheaded pirate. “Don’t listen to him, Luffy. I’m sure that your Soulmate should also be in one of these four seas of this world.”

“Will they also sail in the future?”

“I think so.” Makino smiled at him and gave him another apple juice while Shanks laughed at the bar.

Luffy wondered if one day, when he would be the future Pirate King, the next adventure would be to find the person on the other side of his red string.


	14. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the alliance is good for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet someone is regretting all their decisions.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Make an alliance, they said, it will be fun, they said.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

Maybe Eustass Kid hadn’t had the most pleasant experience in an alliance. He knew that most of the pirate alliances ended in betrayal, the point was that he would be the one who would betray not to be betrayed! Though if someone asked him, the idea of an alliance was never his idea, in any case it was Killer’s stupid idea to survive in the New World.

Yes, of course, as if he had needed help from the strongest when he lived in the wild South Blue and then gained a reputation as Supernova.

Well, when he was captured and imprisoned by Kaidou, he didn’t expect to leave completely unharmed – In case you haven’t noticed, he already lost an arm and replaced it, thanks to his Akuma no Mi, but that doesn’t mean that when they pulled out a limb, _it didn’t hurt like hell!_

When the news of the alliance between the Straw Hat Crew and the Heart Pirates came to light, Kid wasn’t as impressed as anyone would have believed, it was more fun to hear the news that The Worst Generation would become an ally because that meant problems for the Marines and the World Government.

Though he never expected to see Mugiwara and Trafalgar again, and fight against those who had imprisoned him.

For the rubber Captain after these two years, had to help him and his crew, severely attacked his pride; And although many doubt it, he paid the favors that were done to him, for which Eusstas Kid didn’t have other than to help them in their fight against the Calamities, defeating the majority next to the other pirates of the three ships, leaving the big shot to the other two Captains

With the defeat of Kaido and the release of Wano Kuni, Kid was already sure that the Straw Hat Crew were as hollow-headed as their Captain, they loved the parties, especially the youngest of the three Captains.

Maybe that was when he wanted to go back to his ship and _saw_ what he _saw_. Though maybe he could blame the liquor he had drunk at the party, but a part of his mind had told him that it hadn’t been a joke or a hallucination of his mind, that what he had seen had been _real_. That he had seen Mugiwara jump into Trafalgar’s arms and kiss him. Mouth to mouth

Trying to return to the old routine Kid warned the other two Captains of what his next target would be and if any of them got in their way to be the next Pirate King, then he wouldn’t hesitate to sink the lion and the submarine at this time. The other two Captains reacted to the threat and wanted to start a fight, but thanks to the intervention of the other crew, the previously tense atmosphere quickly subsided and the three Captains took separate paths. Or rather, he on the one hand and Mugiwara and Trafalgar on the other han– _Side!_ He thought quickly.

Wait, was it Mugiwara who was trying to take Trafalgar’s hand? Hell, it was never alcohol’s fault, right?

It wasn’t unusual for two men, or even two women – Or sometimes more people, to want to be in a relationship, but most of the time it was between the team itself, not among Captains.

And although he wanted to ask or inquire about this alleged _relationship_ , either to satisfy his own curiosity or if he could take advantage of this, the two crews didn’t seem fully aware of this fact. Or because both crews knew it, ignored it, or the two Captains were so good at hiding their relationship disguised as an alliance.

...

Well, and _why_ does he care so much about all this? If Trafalgar and Mugiwara wanted to be in an alliance disguise relationship, it was by far their problem. If one of them was captured, the other would go to his rescue and that would only waste their time making him reach his next target and also the One Piece.

Yes, that! Who would say that if Trafalgar and Mugiwara were in an _alliance_ they would bring him such good results.

At least that’s what he expected for his future.


	15. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t my intention that this was sad and short and that I was left as the villain of the story, but once again, I have no idea why I continue to write the first thing that comes.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: I'm going to get hate. I know it could also be Wedding :P
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

There were things that Trafalgar and Luffy had in common.

At first, they were both pirates and Captains, not to mention being the Supernovas of The Worst Generation.

Then both had eaten an Akuma no Mi and were of the Paramecia type.

They even had a talking animal on their crew.

Not to mention that both carried the Will of D, the mysterious Will that made the World tremble.

They and many other third parties had told them more similarities between them. And neither Luffy nor Trafalgar denied it, somehow both captains had accepted that perhaps it was a plan of fate that both men had encountered in Sabaody.

However, what many didn’t know, nor will they know, is that there’s something more in common among them.

Both had lost important people in their lives.

Not everyone knew that. Neither Trafalgar nor Luffy had known more about what they knew about each other’s past because the other Captain had decided to leave it that way while the alliance lasted.

Luffy knew that Trafalgar had lost his city, like Robin, that he too had lost a father figure, something he never had but anyway – But when he learned that Trafalgar had lost a younger sister, it was like a flashback to him and Marineford.

Trafalgar knew that Luffy had lost a brother, Ace-ya, and that it was he who saved Luffy’s physical injuries, but also some emotional ones, but that wasn’t the problem now. He had never heard that Mugiwara had already lost another brother, at a younger age, and that brother was alive despite having temporarily lost his memory.

Of course, both had lost very important people, people who they would certainly do anything to get them back.

And there was even something more that the two had in common.

His weakness for not having managed to save them.


	16. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ago I had seen a beautiful fanart and that was the inspiration. http://tsukiharu.tumblr.com/post/135444758599/hi-me-again-when-i-heard-the-song-i-instantly
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Established relationship. Inspired by a fanart.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

Both crews had met two days ago. Trafalgar had given Luffy permission to call him for the Den Den Mushi when he wanted, something that had become routine for them, and both crew members wanted to know what the other had done. And like every time both crews met, they decided to hold a party. Previously, the Heart Pirates used to be more serious, at least as serious as possible for a pirate, but with the influence of the other crew, that had changed. Either for good or for bad.

Luffy was now in the gray-eyed Captain’s bed, hugging him and feeling happier and more comfortable when he heard Torao’s heart beat. He was so calm and serene, very different from his erratic and rapid heartbeat. He loved being next to Torao.

Trafalgar stroked Mugiwara-ya’s hair, sniffing the sea and the salt between the dark strands. Was he really in love with Mugiwara-ya? He didn’t even know how to respond. Of course he had loved, but a long time ago and it was a different kind of love, it wasn’t the love he had felt for his parents, for Lamy, and also the love he had felt for Cora-san. They were all different types of love. And also the supposed love he had felt for her...

Trafalgar lifted Luffy’s face and before the rubber boy could say anything, his lips were sealed by the other Captain’s. It wasn’t the first time they kissed and the more they had had throughout this relationship, the faster Luffy learned how to give a proper kiss.

Luffy pulled away from Law, letting a slight laugh leave his lips. Trafalgar showed a slight smile at the Captain’s childlike attitude, many times he forgot Mugiwara’s age and how his true attitude was in this type of situation.

“Mugiwara-ya.” Trafalgar called the rubber boy, making him look at him again, his eyes fixed on him. “I’ve something for you.”

“Meat?!” At that, Luffy’s eyes shone.

“No.” Luffy seemed disappointed by this, but decided to continue listening to Torao. Trafalgar took out a small square box under his coat, putting it in Mugiwara’s hands. “Here.”

Luffy looked curiously at the small box, it looked like a square jelly with something pink inside and seemed to beat... His eyes widened as he discovered what he had in his hands. “Torao’s heart came out! Don’t die!”

Trafalgar quickly silenced Luffy by hitting him on the head and also scolding him for being so impulsive and almost throwing what was his heart. “It’s delicate.” Trafalgar said, once they both calmed down, now sitting facing each other in bed.

Luffy frowned and bit his inner cheek, “So, why are you giving me your heart? It’s important, you know? You’re a doctor and don’t know that?” Even he knew that he shouldn’t be given very delicate things, all thanks to the words of his crew.

Trafalgar sighed, “I know. That’s the point. You’re the person in whom I truly – ” But Trafalgar couldn’t say it. “I leave my own life in your hands.” Trafalgar stroked Mugiwara’s cheek as he approached both faces. “I trust you.”

Luffy saw Torao, and then the heart in his hands. A small smile appeared on his face. “Thanks, Torao.” Luffy took another look at his heart and back to Torao, now serious, “But I can’t accept it.”

 _Oh_ , Trafalgar thought, _I_ _t’s like back then_. Being rejected in the same way.

 _I’m sorry, but I don’t want to feel responsible for your life._ And with that, she moved away from his side.

Trafalgar didn’t say anything else, it wasn’t necessary. The few words Mugiwara had told him were proof enough to know that his feelings weren’t reciprocated. Nothing was different, not with Mugiwara, nor with her.

His hand approached Mugiwara’s hand to take his heart and take it to where it belonged, and from where it would never come out again, back to him. But before his fingers touched the surface of his heart, Luffy’s hands stopped him.

The previous lips in a line now showed the biggest and most radiant smile that Trafalgar had ever seen.

“You’re weird, Torao.” Luffy said, surprising Trafalgar, “It would be much easier if it were a hat.” Luffy held Trafalgar’s hand on his chest, “I don’t want to lose your heart, so first I need a place to keep it, right?”

Trafalgar was surprised, many words were processed in his mind, but none of them managed to leave his lips. “Do you mean – ”

The smile that Luffy gave him was more than enough proof to confirm something. Mugiwara was different from her.

Of course, he is different.

“By the way, your heart is on the other side, Mugiwara-ya.” Trafalgar helped Luffy slide his heart into the square hole in the young captain’s chest as Trafalgar slid Mugiwara’s heart into the hole he had.

Luffy smiled when Torao’s heart disappeared into his chest, his hand moved to his chest and he could feel the other Captain’s beat, “Now I’ve Torao’s heart.” He said as if he had found the greatest treasure, maybe greater than the One Piece. Luffy hugged Trafalgar and they both fell on the bed, “And since you’ve mine, you’ve to visit more often!”

Trafalgar smiled and hugged him again, feeling something warm and comforting running through his interior, “I will.”


	17. Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Sanji's work never ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because only me I happen to disturb the Mugiwara crew. Especially Sanji, considering that all this new mess started with him.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Luffy being Luffy. Not really eager but something similar?
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

Sanji’s work never ended. As soon as he woke up, he had to think about what the crew would have for breakfast. The breakfast ended and then the question was, what would be the lunch? Not even the crew finished lunch, and Sanji was already thinking about what he should do for dinner, and then what to cook for whoever stayed at the night; And then he went to bed thinking about what to do for breakfast the next day.

It didn’t bother him to cook. That’s what he enjoyed most, of course, other than enjoying the company of pretty girls like Robin-chwan or Nami-swan. Besides, with nakamas with such varied tastes, Sanji could experiment and create new dishes that his nakamas always asked for more.

Although Sanji had his own rules when he was in the kitchen:

 _No one_ could come to eat when it wasn’t the time, except Robin-chwan or Nami-swan; Or if Sanji had prepared some dessert.

Luffy was _strictly_ forbidden to stay awake, since the Captain would probably be busier trying to assault the refrigerator, than follow the course of the Sunny.

No one could enter the kitchen with _dirty clothes_. Under no circumstance.

If the boys caught something, that _went_ directly to the aquarium, _not_ the kitchen; For God’s sake, that has been discussed several times.

Sanji had often thought about making a sign and hanging it on the kitchen door, but knowing that his nakamas wouldn’t bother to read it, except for a few, it would have been a waste of money and Nami-swan would be very angry with him.

At the moment, to return to Zou and to see that the distance that Trafalgar had imposed to Luffy no longer existed, was a considerable shock for Sanji. Both Captains now seemed close, too close. Physically speaking. His Captain didn’t know the personal space, the treatment that Luffy gave to the others in the crew was different from the one that he had with Trafalgar. He wondered if something had happened between Dressrosa and Zou when he was gone.

He almost fell when he learned that Luffy and Trafalgar had decided to have a relationship, _Thanks Moss-Head_. The cook had always believed that it would be he who would have an official relationship. Robin and Franky didn’t count on this list since the two hadn’t wanted to make it official yet.

It was the fifth time Luffy had entered the kitchen and, to his surprise, the Captain hadn’t asked for anything to eat. On the contrary, Luffy was attentive to Den Den Mushi.

“Do you need something, Luffy?” Sanji asked without taking his eyes off the food in the pan.

“Uh. Ah. No.”

“Are you sure?”

Luffy pursed his lips and inclined his head, as if he thought what to say. “Well – ”

“Well?”

“Torao hasn’t called yet.”

Oh Who would say that his Captain was suffering that kind of eager? “Luffy.” The blond cook caught his Captain’s attention, “Why don’t you decide to call him?”

“I was thinking... But... Well, you know he’s a doctor, right?” Sanji nodded, “And he has those bags under his eyes because of the little time he has to sleep.” Sanji nodded again, “And then, what if I called him and he’s reading, sleeping or doing some of those operations that he does?”

For some reason, that made Sanji smile. Then Sanji realized that maybe Torao was Luffy’s first love. It was obvious that his Captain had no idea what to do in these situations. “It seems that you’re suffering, as if I hadn’t fed you in several days and that offends me. I can assure you that Torao must be thinking the same thing.”

“You think so?” Luffy asked as his gaze returned to the Den Den Mushi.

 _Both are hollow heads_ , Sanji thought, “I can bet that yes, he does.”

Sanji looked out of the corner of his eye in the direction of his Captain who seemed to wait impatiently until Den Den Mushi spoke with Torao’s voice and then Luffy’s face changed completely.

The cook smiled. Maybe Luffy deserved to be the exception to that rule for once.


	18. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one year left for his coronation... And his fiancé is a silly child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get to have free time I will write a complete story. That's if you want it too because as I think of it, this story will be something like Epic Fantasy, ASOIAF-ish ... Who knows?
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Alternate Universe. Arranged Marriage. Prince!Luffy. Prince!Law. A start something akin to 'The Swan Princess'. Kinda Underage? I mean not really Underage but just in case...
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

The Kingdom of Baltigo was ruled by the King Dragon, Queen Rouge, and their son, Prince Ace. That was until the Queen announced that she was pregnant.

The second prince was born on the fifth day of the fifth month, and just as the baby was born, the Queen breathed her last breath, not without first seeing the face of her newborn child and giving him a name. Monkey D Luffy.

Several kingdoms were invited to the presentation of the young prince. Among the many guests was the royal family of the Kingdom of Flevance and Trafalgar Law, firstborn and heir to the throne, personally delivered a gift to the young prince.

Dragon had a private meeting with the royal family of Flevance. Both families talked about the possibility of an alliance. They were the most powerful families and with their allied forces, the Germa wouldn’t dare to attack them. That through the idea of an arranged marriage.

Dragon had never entertained the idea of an arranged marriage, or even thought that any of his children would be in that position. One of Flevance’s advisors, however, said that both boys, Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy, had _Akumas_. Trafalgar could create hemispheres that the child called _Room_ and modify everything inside, while Luffy’s skin was as elastic and flexible as a rubber that wouldn’t suffer any injury from deadly wounds.

Dragon accepted on the condition that if none of the boys seemed to be in the least attracted or enjoyed each other’s company, before Trafalgar Law was eighteen, then the marriage would be canceled.

Everyone accepted.

☽✠☾

Trafalgar Law would have seventeen this year, which meant that next year he would be eighteen, which meant that very soon he would be of age and would become the main candidate for the throne of Flevance... Which meant that next year he would have to think seriously about his marriage to Monkey D. Luffy... Even when the age gap was seven years.

Monkey D. Luffy was a boy who enjoyed exploring in the company of his two brothers, but now all Sabo did was flirt with the girl named Koala, despite the fact that she rejected him, and Ace spent hours studying several books for when it was his turn to inherit the throne... Only Law remained... His fiancé.

From very young, Trafalgar and Luffy had spent each summer and winter in the kingdom of the other, with hope in both families that something could emerge between them. One day before they met formally, both young people were told the purpose of this marriage and this alliance.

However, both were totally opposite. Trafalgar was more calm, analytical, and observational. Luffy was chaotic, impulsive, and carefree. It wasn’t expected that both personalities would clash and disagree several times, so when their stay in the other Kingdom ended they were both scolded by their own families.

The current problem was that Trafalgar’s family had only one more year before the young man was eighteen and none of the families had seen anything happen between them.

☽✠☾

“Torao.”

Trafalgar nodded without taking his eyes off the book.

Both youngsters were in Flevance, in the royal garden. Luffy being so impulsive had started to climb a tree to pick up some apples while Trafalgar was sitting on the lawn with his back against the trunk of the tree, and trying to read in peace.

“Why don’t you come up with me?” Luffy asked, he had already collected enough apples, but he was already bored. For the first time he had reached Flevance without his brothers.

“The clothes can get dirty. We can’t allow that.” Law said as an excuse.

Luffy booed, “I won’t share any of these apples with you.”

“So bad.” Trafalgar said, giving it the least importance. He didn’t understand Monkey D. Luffy at all. The child was exactly the opposite of what Royalty was supposed to be. One isn’t going to eat an unwashed apple, in that case Luffy could go to the kitchen to ask the cooks something to eat, the women tried to please the tastes of the young prince.

Luffy made another moan of boredom and came down from the trees thanks to his Akuma. It was easy for him to do all sorts of things that he wasn’t supposed to do. He had never before seen Torao use his Akuma. Among the royal family of Flevance, Torao was the only one known to have an Akuma. Maybe that’s why their families had promised to get married.

Despise he still had one year left.

Trafalgar felt Luffy sit next to him. The boy took one of the apples and rubbed it against his clothes, hoping that it would be enough to clean them, and before Luffy gave it a bite, Trafalgar had already taken the apple and all the others. Luffy was about to say something when he saw Law invoking one of his force fields and the apples disappeared to reappear now with the force field dissolved.

“You know that it’s not one hundred percent safe to eat freshly harvested apples.” Trafalgar handed the new apples to Luffy and returned his gaze to the book that seconds earlier he had been reading in peace.

“It’s not as if the person who’s going to get sick is you.” Luffy complained and bit the new apple.

“No, but if you get sick because you were under my care, then – ” Trafalgar stopped at the thought of what he was going to say. Almost wanting to hit himself with his book.

“Well, if I get sick, I’ll say it was my fault.” Luffy said, without seeing Torao’s face, “They wouldn’t have to say it’s your fault.”

Well, certainly Luffy had something that Trafalgar liked. The boy was an honest fool. Something very strange to see in someone who lived on royalties. Still, that wasn’t enough for something to emerge between them as everyone wanted it to happen. Yes, Monkey D. Luffy did like it, surprisingly, and even though he often bothers him, the child wasn’t a bad company sometimes.

Luffy ate the apple with his eyes focused on the book that Torao was reading. “There are no drawings.”

“No. It’s about the history of the world, there’s rarely a history book that contains drawings.”

“Boring.” Luffy had read one of those books when Ace had taken them to his room and he curiously opened one of the books, but as soon as he read three pages, Luffy got bored and decided to go out and play.

“It’s not boring.” Trafalgar debated, “For someone who has to govern and inherit a throne, it’s very important to learn. From politics, etiquette, traditions, destinies, customs, – ”

“Should I know that too?”

Trafalgar stopped his explanation, looking at Luffy with wide-eyed and surprised eyes, “Why do you say that?”

“Because that’s how it should be, I think.” Luffy answered simply, “Ace and Sabo have told me that Mom helped Dad.”

Trafalgar then realized something, none of them had the slightest chance to talk to each other about what their marriage meant to each other. They had already taken for granted the fact that they would have to get married next year.

“Luffy,” Trafalgar spoke, “Do you want to marry me?”

“No.” Luffy answered without blinking.

“Oh.” Trafalgar looked away, “So, why do you think you should learn all this?”

“I’m going to marry you.”

_Oh?_

“I don’t plan on getting married, but if it’s you, I don’t see why not. I like you. I like Lamy and you like Ace and Sabo.”

 _I doubt it_ , Law thought. The first time he had met Luffy’s older brothers, both men threatened that if he happened to hurt Luffy, then he should find a good hiding place, because their anger would burn like the flames of hell.

“What happens if I decide to marry someone else?” Trafalgar expected complaints, despair, even crying... Except a shrug.

“I don’t know.” Luffy answered, “It’s your decision if you want to marry someone else, you’re older than me, but we’re still friends, okay?”

Okay, at this point, Trafalgar must have known that Luffy’s logic and logic weren’t the same, in fact, they were completely different and to his surprise, Trafalgar accepted it and even thought he could deal with it.

“You-re the greatest mystery in this world, Monkey D. Luffy.”

Trafalgar took one of Luffy’s apples and began to bite at the reproach and a slight smile from the boy.

It was still a year before his birthday.

Anything can happen in that span of time.


	19. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m the bad guy.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Short drabble. Angst.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

If only he had never gone to look for his parents

If only he had never eaten the fruit, then Shanks would have his other arm.

If only he had returned to the hospital to save Lamy from the flames.

If only he had never faced Porchemy.

If only he had agreed to go with his friends and the nuns.

If only he had been strong enough to prevent Sabo from leaving.

If only he hadn’t hidden among the corpses.

If only he had managed to protect his nakamas in Sabaody.

If only he had found the Ope Ope no Mi in time.

If only he would have defeated Kurohige in Impel Down.

If only he had saved Cora-san before they pressed the trigger of the gun.

If only he had listened to Ace.

If only he had reached Marineford in time.

If only he had managed to prevent Mingo from destroying Torao’s will.

If only Law... If only Luffy...

... If only they could forget all these regrets.


	20. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many years, there's still a treasure bigger than the One Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day, I'm happy to have rejoined and also didn’t have time to congratulate the admin for the ingenious prompts. Congratulations! Happy LawLu day!!!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-Canon. Canon Divergence, maybe. Original Characters.
> 
> Edited: January/06/2018

“Dad said it was _on_ a tree.” Anne took her younger sister’s hand and led her through the jungle.

“Dad said _inside_ a tree.” Lamy looked at each tree for something that was particularly different, but all the trees on Mount Corvo looked exactly the same, they would never find the treasure their dad had told them existed in this place. And the worst thing is that they would only be one day to visit this place.

 _What was the treasure like?_ The girls had asked their parents. Their father told them it was their dad’s idea. Of course, who better to hide a treasure than the Pirate King himself? Their dad told them they would know when they both saw the tree, and with that said, he patted them on the back and the girls went into the jungle while he returned inside the small house.

Allowing a couple of 10- and 6-year-old girls to wander through a jungle on their own wasn’t what a parent should let their daughters do. But it wasn’t as if they were completely weak, or whatever the foolish Marines thought of them. Lamy had slipped into a fortress to rescue Uncle Usopp, and Anne had fought with the second strongest Kuja pirate and had won, now she expected to soon face Empress Hancock. Of course, they still didn’t have a Wanted like all the other members of the crew, but they were sure that when they got their first reward, it would be as high as Chopper’s.

“Will there be any Akuma no Mi?” Anne asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lamy knew the strange obsession that her older sister had with the Akuma no Mi, she had been investigating the locations of the existing Akuma, seeking the ideal for her. _The taste was horrible_ , Her parents told her, but Anne said it couldn’t be so bad if it gave you a fantastic skill. If Anne had one, she would be as powerful and strong as her parents and then start her own pirate crew and challenge her dad for the title of Pirate King. She already had her own crew with Lamy, Chopper, and Bepo, although her younger sister said she accepted if Jean Bart went with them.

“Maybe it’s just a test.” Anne concluded, “Do you remember the time the Queen of Alabasta challenged me?”

“In fact, you asked for the challenge just because she said something about your hair.” Lamy pointed.

“Maybe we have to face someone.” Anne let go of Lamy’s hand for a moment and moved quickly to her surroundings, waiting and listening intently for any strange sound or movement. “All clear.”

“Anne.” Lamy called her sister. “The treasure is _up_.”

Both girls now looked up and, in fact, in the highest canopy of the trees there was a large object that was perfectly hidden in the shadows of the trees in the sunlight.

“Oh, I knew it.” Anne said and took Lamy’s hand to approach the tree.

There was a staircase, it was different from the stairs in the Sunny or the Polar Tang. These were pieces of wood nailed to the trunk of the tree, also very well camouflaged, but it was obvious that nobody had occupied them for some time due to the amount of cobwebs that stood out.

“Are you still afraid of spiders?” Anne asked, turning to see Lamy, the little girl denied, and they both started up the wooden stairs until they saw a hole covered by a wooden board.

When the girls removed the wooden board and entered, a small cloud of dust was what received them. Once the cloud dispersed, Anne and Lamy looked at where they were.

It was like a secret lair, although for almost all the objects they found, it was obvious that it was a lair made by children who yearned to be pirates. There was everything, a rudder, a spyglass, even this nest had its own nest.

Anne continued to observe the place, something caught her attention in the center, just where the trunk of the tree served as a mast. “Lamy,” Anne called her younger sister who came quickly, “Look at this.”

Lamy stood on tiptoe to see what her older sister was pointing out. Marked on the tree with what must have been a knife or a dagger could distinguish three letters.

**ASL**

“ _ASL_.” Lamy read and then turned her gaze to Anne. “Oh, _L_ for Luffy, this is dad’s treasure.”

“ _S_ must be by Uncle Sabo. This is where they began as pirates.”

Lamy looked once more at the three letters, “What about the A?”

Anne scratched her cheek and began to think. “I know, _A_ is for me, I have Uncle Ace’s A. And you also have an _L_. Lamy, this is _our_ treasure.”

The idea convinced the girl, but then her smile disappeared, “Ou, but we have to leave it behind when we sail.”

Anne didn’t like to see her little sister sad, she hated to see that those she loved were in pain. “Maybe that’s why dad sent us here. I mean, look at all this, surely he and our uncles had fun imagining everything they would do once they set sail. I think it’s something like us.”

Lamy took her sister’s hand, “Will we ever return to Villa Fuchsia?” She wouldn’t like to see this place again abandoned.

“Of course. Dad said it’s our second time here, although I don’t remember it. So help me choose the things that we’ll bring with us.”


	21. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangely, that smile appeared when he had an idea, no matter how crazy or illogical it is.
> 
> And then Trafalgar Law knew that Monkey D. Luffy would make the impossible possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! New prompts, I’ve so many ideas and I almost don’t have time... So I think it’s hard to complete the ten days on time... Anyway, if I don’t succeed then I’ll update the remaining days as soon as I can :) although it would be in AO3...
> 
> By the way, most of these prompts will be small drabbles since the lack of time drained my imagination...
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-Whole Cake, Post-Zou. Pre-Wa No Kuni. I don’t remember listening to Trafalgar laugh at some point...

Trafalgar Law opened one eye to discreetly watch the other captain fool around with Nose-ya and Tony-ya. Smiling sideways, Trafalgar sensed that Mugiwara had already looked at him, maybe he wasn’t being as discreet as he had thought.

The young rubber captain tried to put on one of his funniest faces, however, as most of the time he did, Torao only smiled and, whether he closed his eyes again or rolled his eyes, there was no sound coming out of his lips.

Luffy pursed his lips, again Torao _didn’t_ laugh. Of course he saw him smile when they defeated Mingo, when he returned from Whole Cake to Zou and they celebrated all night with the tribe of the Minks and both pirate crews. But on none of those previous occasions, Torao had laughed.

Having spent so many years hiding from Doflamingo’s eyes had made him paranoid, but not the paranoid who fears everything for no reason, rather the properly paranoid that is ready for any situation – So Trafalgar didn’t have to open his eyes to know that someone was staring at him... Not to mention that was only a few inches away from him.

“Did you need something?” Trafalgar asked, opening his eyes and meeting Mugiwara-ya’s gaze, however, the rubber boy’s curious eyes didn’t look directly at him rather at his lips.

“Your laughter.” Luffy replied in a simple tone of voice.

Trafalgar tilted his head. “Uh?” Well, he knew that most things that Mugiwara-ya did didn’t make sense, eventually one gets used to it. “My laughter?” Trafalgar asked, trying to make sure he had listened well – Of course he _wasn’t_ quite used to Mugiwara-ya’s odd manners, yet.

Luffy nodded, shaking his head, finally seeing him. “It’s just that we’ve been allies for a long time and you’re the only one who doesn’t laugh when I fall into the sea or Usopp makes his imitations with food – ”

“First, I don’t see why I should laugh when a user falls into the water. Second, I don’t care what the sniper does as long as he doesn’t put his hands on my food.” Trafalgar interrupted.

“At first I thought it was because you missed your nakamas – ” It was no surprise that Luffy had turned a deaf ear to Trafalgar’s interruption, “But we’re both here, heading to fight Kaidō – ”

 _Kaidō_.

Facing Doflamingo was one thing, he was a Shichibukai. Facing a _Yonkō_... Well, as much as Mugiwara-ya managed to sneak off to Kuroashi’s wedding in _Big Mom’s territory_ , the rubber captain had told him that at no time did he face the Yonkō, rather one of her many sons. And no matter how much Mugiwara now bears the title of The Fifth Yonkō (being the pirate most likely to be the Pirate King), Kaidō was far above them.

“And therefore I would like to at least hear your laughter.” Luffy stopped talking.

Trafalgar woke up from his network of thoughts. What was he saying? Damn it, he used to be Multi-tasking when he sailed with his crew, no doubt the stupidity of the Straw Hat was contagious. Once his affair in Wa No Kuni was over he would _officially_ end this alliance.

“No.” The Surgeon of Death answered firmly because although he didn’t fully listen to Mugiwara, he knew that the young captain’s mind could only think of one thing at a time.

“Uhhhh!” Luffy gave a whimper, “Why?”

 _Why_ _, indeed_. Because that would only lead him to remember when he had a family. When he helped his father in his hospital to cure patients. When his mother read his new medical book for him. When he and Lamy had fun playing in the creek near their house. When Cora-san tripped and accidentally burned his coat.

Because that would only lead him to remember the good times he lost.

Trafalgar felt Mugiwara sit beside him, they weren’t quite close.

“Well, you’re more complicated than that riddle that Robin told us the other day.” Luffy sounded tired and defeated? “Yosh!” Although that lasted very little, his face brightened again with optimism in the blink of an eye.

Although Trafalgar had already seen it firsthand, it still seemed odd to him how quickly Mugiwara-ya’s mood swings tend to have, perhaps that’s why people think Mugiwara’s crazy.

“Keep being as grumpy as always, if you want – ” Luffy stood up, facing Trafalgar, without taking his eyes off him, that typical smile of him showed on his face. “But as soon as we kicked Kaidō’s ass – You’ll have to laugh with me!”

Strangely, that smile appeared when he had an idea, no matter how crazy or illogical it is.

And then Trafalgar Law knew that Monkey D. Luffy would make the impossible _possible_.


	22. Hell Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try to capture one to attract the other? That must have been the most absurd idea the Marine could have thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be the story of the first prompt of this LawLu Week but as I was writing I felt that it was more appropriate for this prompt.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-Canon.

No, they weren’t the perfect couple. In any case, they were totally the opposite of what a perfect couple should be.

To begin with, they were pirates, and not just any pirates, they were both captains of very important crews. Straw Hat Pirates & Heart Pirates.

Most would think that there were always problems between them, the incompatibility of personalities and the same level of pirate savagery were the ones that stood out the most. There wasn’t a single article in the newspapers that didn’t talk about any island that was on their radio ending in a disaster – Of course, without counting the incident in Whole Cake, that was the total work of Mugiwara no Luffy.

However, no one knew at what time the Surgeon of Death and Mugiwara had officially become the most wanted couple to such an extent that their Wanted only printed ‘ _Alive_ ’.

Why? Many wondered when the typical ‘ _Dead or Alive_ ’ had become a single word. Wasn’t it better to get rid of one of them so the other would be so devastated that it would be easier to capture? Well, the answer was a bit more complicated than that.

Knowing how effective it had been during Portgas D. Ace’s execution getting rid of several pirates (mostly, important pirates of the Shirohige crew), getting rid of the Pirate King’s or the Sixth Yonkō’s partner along with their crews was the target of the Marine.

Upon learning that one of them had been captured, the other would immediately leave to try to rescue him... Yes, well, they hadn’t been the first to think about that.

The Marines weren’t the only ones who wanted to see both pirates suffer. Other pirate crews had tried to attack the two infamous crews to take advantage of their own, either by defeating a Yonkō or claiming the title of Pirate King.

But in reality, none of them knew quite well how it really worked the relationship of Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law after all these years.

While it was true that they cared about the welfare of the other when they couldn’t meet, both captains knew perfectly well that none of them needed the help of the other when they were in trouble. Even before they met, they had already made a name for themselves in the history of piracy.

Try to capture one to attract the other? That must have been the most absurd idea the Marine could have thought of.

Also, considering all the damage they had done when they fought back to back, what assured the New Marine headquarters that they weren’t going to unleash Hell if by mere chance they managed to capture one?


	23. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Birds of the same feather flock together.” It was something his mother would probably say to that question that occupied his mind. But she wasn't here to give him more advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has two weeks to deliver an important task but decided to support his ship? Me!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-Marine Ford

They’re alive, with luck.

With more luck and the Marines stopped following them once they arrived at Amazon Lilly – The Marines wouldn’t be so crazy about wanting to enter a Schichibukai’s territory... But hey, that Schichibukai was Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman, someone with a desire for death and lust just wanted to enter this territory of beautiful women.

For now, all Trafalgar had to keep his mind focused on was Monkey D. Luffy’s fragile, broken body. Soon it would be five days since the battle between the Shirohige Pirates and the Marine Headquarters; As well as, five days since Edward Newgate’s and Portgas D. Ace’s death.

It was no surprise that the shock of seeing his brother die in his arms caused Mugiwara-ya to enter a coma, nor would it surprise him if the coma took several days, weeks, months... Years, in the worst case.

After the surgery to try to save the life of both, Mugiwara and Jinbē, it was over, Trafalgar asked to move the Rubber Captain to one of the private rooms where he could be better treated during his coma. A few hours later there was a response from Jinbē, but no reaction from Mugiwara.

Because of this, for the following nights and days Trafalgar had been watching over the youngest captain. Checking his vital signs, checking that his heart kept beating, verifying that the huge scar that now crossed his chest hadn’t damaged more vital organs. From what Ivankov had told him, Mugiwara had overstepped his chances of life, both in Impel Down and Marine Ford. Not that he knew exactly what that meant, though.

What had made him want to save Monkey D. Luffy? He was a rival on his way to the One Piece. Was it because more than a rival – He was a worthy opponent, and he prove it in Shabondy when facing the Tenryūbito? – Or was it because they both carried that mysterious and detested _D_ that has brought nothing but tragedy to their lives?

“ _Birds of the same feather flock together._ ” It was something his mother _would_ probably say to that question that occupied his mind. But she wasn’t here to give him more advice.

A beep made him wake up from his thoughts. Quickly, his eyes went to the machine that monitored Mugiwara’s beats. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except that maybe, that was a sign that Mugiwara was close to waking up.

A crazy idea crossed his mind.

Maybe Mugiwara’s mind was forcing him to wake up. Maybe his own mind was playing with his memories, making him live again and again Hiken no Ace’s death.

But of course, that was a crazy and twisted theory drawn from his even more crazy and even more twisted mind of his.

Trafalgar Law left Kikoku next to the patient’s bed and took a seat in the chair he had been occupying for three days already.

“You’ve The Will of D.” Trafalgar Law spoke, not knowing exactly if he was telling himself or the unconscious body that lay in the surgery bed. “Are you really going to die so _easy_?”

However, deep in his mind, Cora-san’s words echoed. “ _The D. are enemies of the Gods, the world wants them dead – But they always challenge the expectations of others. A D. wouldn’t fall so easily. A D. wouldn’t die in an unworthy way, and without making a scandal in the world._ ”

Then, miraculously, Trafalgar was doing something he hadn’t done for a long time, something that had died after he fled from an island covered with snow and his own voice resounded again.

Longing for someone not to die.


	24. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think about what pirate crew I’d be. On the one hand with the Straw Hat would be fun, and parties, and a lot of food – But belonging to the most wanted isn’t yet on my list of things to do. Also with the Hearts I’d hug and sleep near Bepo, not to mention it’s a submarine – That’s so cool.
> 
> Although if I’m more honest, I think I like being with the Baroque Works or The Donquixote Family.
> 
> I know, It’s a bit pretty late, but finally I found free time to finish this so here we go~~~ They are very short stories, they don’t exceed 1000 words anyways....
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Established Relationship.

He himself knew that he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, like the first time he saw the rubber captain’s wanted. A mean smile had crossed his face – Had the Marine _denigrated_ itself so much in recent years as to give such a reward to a _child_?

Then Trafalgar read the rubber captain’s name and knew that perhaps the Marine hadn’t made an error in wanting that child’ head.

What kind of Captain was this _Monkey D. Luffy_? For the rumors – And he knew that he _shouldn’t_ trust the rumors – He only knew that wherever the Straw Hats crew passed, disaster was assured. Arabasta had been the most talked about, until the destruction of Ernies Lobby appeared in the newspaper and the Marine had to respond to such a shameful defeat.

A crew that only created destruction was because it must be conformed by the most reckless, rude, savage pirates that the whole world could know...

 _What a big mistake on their part._ Trafalgar thought as he watched with an interested glance the scandal that the rubber captain’s crew caused during the auction.

The Straw Hats were _nothing_ like he had thought of them. Even though he could see the frustration on their faces when they were helpless because they couldn’t save the mermaid from the Tenryūbito’s hands – An explosion behind the buyers’ seats was present and from the cloud of smoke and debris a silhouette ran down the stairs.

_Was that – ?_

One shot caught everyone’s attention. The Tenryūbito had shot the Gyojin who had tried to stop Mugiwara. But what happened next was what made the spectators run in terror: Mugiwara no Luffy had _dared_ to punch with his fist the Tenryūbito’s face, leaving the dislikable celestial man’s body colliding against the wall.

Trafalgar Law felt his lips form a sly smile.

Monkey D. Luffy was a captain who deserved any title that fell on him.

☽✠☾

“Why am I always wrong?” Trafalgar asked in a whisper, it was more a question for him than for the young man who slept on him.

“Ah?” Luffy opened one eye and turned his head that was lying on the other captain’s lap, “What were you wrong about?”

Before, having seen Luffy’s confused look would have made him mad, but after so much time together, he only caused his heart to beat more calmly. The gray-eyed captain continued his work of continuing to stroke his husband’s jet-black hair, trying to make Luffy forget his elusive dilemma. “That you’re nothing like the rumors said.”

“Were they good things or bad things?” Luffy asked curious. Once his curiosity increased his sleep levels decreased – Though Trafalgar’s increased.

“I’m sure you know that they exaggerate about us all the time.”

Luffy put on a thoughtful look, “Well, yes – Though it’s a lie that I tear Kaidō’s heart apart and devour it. I’d never eat meat that tastes so bad.”

“Don’t let the Marine listen to that, I’ve enough with the rumors about _why_ you gave me your title of Yonkō.”


	25. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much longer do I have to wait for their reunion? Nope, I won’t think about separation, I already write that thank you very much.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Just because I need to see these two together both in the manga and in my imagination.

Music and laughter flooded the Whale Forest. The aroma of meat, sake, fruit, and perfume gave a heavenly touch to the festive atmosphere. Pirates, Samurai, Ninjas, and Minks enjoyed a deserved feast before leaving for Wa No Kuni.

Usopp and Chopper, as well as several in the crew of the Heart Pirates, listened attentively to Brook, telling them about his mission in Whole Cake. Nekomamushi drank happily while laughing at the occasional quarrels between the cook and the swordsman. Wanda and Nami chatted cheerfully, the Mink assured the orange-haired navigator that she had been very brave, Carrot commented on how much she’d enjoyed her time with them, and that Pedro would be proud of them.

Everything seemed fine, at least for everyone present.

It was then that Luffy noticed that there was a missing person with whom he still _needed_ to speak since his arrival.

Rising from his seat among the Zou’s guardians, Luffy started his way to the depth of the forest – Not before taking three pieces of meat and being noticed by Robin, who laughed suspiciously and felt that she was invoking one of her hands on his waist, slipping something into his pockets.

Luffy had finished eating the second piece of meat when he finally noticed the person he was expecting to see.

“Torao!” Luffy called the gray-eyed captain who was sitting on the roots of one of the trees.

The other captain, seeing him approaching, made a slight gesture with his hands, which Luffy interpreted as a _come_. Without further delay Luffy devoured what was left of the second piece of meat, repenting almost instantly to remember that he only had one more piece and didn’t remember bringing something for Torao.

“I didn’t see you at the party.” Luffy commented as he sat next to him.

“I’m not in the mood for a party right now.”

Luffy looked at Trafalgar and returned his gaze to his piece of meat, finally giving it a bite. “What do you have mood?”

“To scold you.” Trafalgar commented, his gaze was still fixed on the bright white moon that illuminated that night.

“Ah?”

“Mugiwara,” Trafalgar spoke, his voice was serious and worried? “What you did in Whole Cake was careless, impulsive, and you almost died on more than one occasion – ”

Luffy made a pout-y look, but before he could open his lips to comment, he felt Torao’s hands withdraw his straw hat, placing it carefully on his own lap, Torao’s hand was placed over his head, caressing the black strands.

“But I know it’s impossible to tell you not to do any of that – Because then you wouldn’t be you, and I’d be suspecting you’re an imposter.” Trafalgar’s eyes had softened, something that for Luffy didn’t go unnoticed, having such a peculiar eye color, as well as incredible tattoos, Luffy wasted no time in contemplating the other man. “So at least – ” Trafalgar seemed to be fighting with himself, “I’d like you to promise me that you’d try not to die.”

“Is it because of what happened in Dressrosa? When did you say that you would die if I did?” At this Luffy showed a grimace. “Don’t you want to die?”

“I don’t want you to do it.” Trafalgar answered without hesitation, his hand went straight to his pockets. Luffy’s curious eyes followed the path, watching the dark captain pull out a little gray box, and leave it in his hands.

“I think I know what this is.” Luffy said, taking the box, opening it. “In the villa, Makino was given one” Inside the box was a golden ring, over the ring was a small, red stone, “Hers was completely golden, though.”

“Did she accept it?” Trafalgar’s voice was anxious. He didn’t know who this _Makino_ girl was, but she seemed to have great influence on Luffy if he remembered her name.

“No.” Luffy replied, looking at Trafalgar.

To Law’s surprise, Luffy wasn’t upset, uncomfortable, or freaked out, the captain with a scar under his eye was smiling, those smiles that he had begun to love.

“Because Makino didn’t like any of those people.” Luffy explained, taking the ring between his fingers, fiddling with it carefully, something strange about him.

“And I like you?” Trafalgar still wasn’t entirely convinced, it was one thing that he liked Mugiwara-ya, but what if the boy didn’t feel the same as him?

“Of course.” Luffy said without failing his smile, and handing the ring to Trafalgar. Before Torao’s confused and hurt look, Luffy bowed his head, “Aren’t you supposed to put it on? At least that’s what Makino says happens afterwards.”

Trafalgar frowned, totally confused, “I thought – ” Does Mugiwara – ? A soft smile appeared on his face. Of course, the way in which both see things are different, it was obvious Luffy would see the idea of a marriage differently, but at least he knew what that meant.

Taking the ring between his forefinger and thumb, Trafalgar Law slipped the ring on Monkey D. Luffy’s ring finger. Big black eyes looked at the ring with the red jewel in the center adorning his hand.

“Do you think it will suffer any effect when using the Elephant Gum?” Luffy asked.

“Hopefully you’ll be more careful with it.” Trafalgar replied, he hadn’t thought about it, “Well you can always save it somewhere.”

Luffy snapped his fingers, “Nami can sew it near my straw hat, she’s very skilled with it. Oh, I just brought a piece of meat to celebrate.”

Trafalgar arched an eyebrow, “What about that bottle you have in your pocket then?”

Oh, now he understood what Robin had sneaked.


	26. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to be victorious from another semester, yeah! I guess...
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Dressrosa Arc

His head hurts.

Of course his head _hurts_. His skull fell, hitting the limestone-made streets at a height of more than 8000 feet, and Baby 5 had hit him no less than three minutes ago – Whom wouldn’t their _fucking_ head hurts?

Maybe it didn’t help that the damn Kairōseki chains kept him weaker.

He just hoped that now that Joker had him chained in the seat of the Heart, the maniac Shichibukai will forget the Straw Hats that still roamed the country. At least he hoped that his lie about the dissolution of the Alliance would keep Joker’s mind occupied with something else, like the late delivery of _SMILE’s_ for Kaidō.

With that lie he had won the Straw Hats several minutes to leave Dressrosa, hopefully before Doflamingo decides to use his damn technique – He really wanted Mugiwara to leave that country alive, and not die like him.

 _Another D. that death claims_ , Trafalgar thought with his usual pessimism.

Trafalgar sighs, trying to keep a cool head, but even breathing pained for the remains of kairōseki that the bullets had left inside his body. If he got out of here it would take him time to recover, that if he didn’t run into another Executive. Then what? How would he get out of Dressrosa and how would he get to Zou?

A boom caused his gaze to drift to the window to his right.

Maybe if he escaped now the Executives would be busy dealing with the problem that the Colosseum seemed to be having that none of them would notice him. A thought crossed his mind, about _who_ was probably responsible for the riots in the Corrida Colosseum... Before falling into unconsciousness, when Joker shot him repeatedly, Trafalgar swore to have heard Mugiwara-ya scream his name with total desperation...

It may well have been his twisted imagination. How many times did he not dream of Monkey D. Luffy saying his name?

Was it likely that his bizarre imagination had fabricated it only so that he would keep a minimal hope of seeing his friends, his crew, his allies, _Luffy_? So that short string of life that was losing more and more length with each battle he faced –

If that was the case, then perhaps Trafalgar Law could continue to hold on to that little string that Luffy’s voice had attached to him.


	27. Not so Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I decide that it’ll be short, it’ll be long, if I decide it’ll be long, it’ll be short – I detest myself in those moments...
> 
> Notes and Warnings: The truth’s they’re very opposed, I don’t believe much in “opposites attract” but meh, many of my OTP’s are like this...

A kid from East Blue, whose _best friend_ lost something important when trying to save him.

A kid from North Blue, whose _savior_ was taken away from him the most important thing so unfairly.

A child with dreams whose childhood could have been even better if his _older brother_ had told them the truth and not sailed alone.

A child with longings whose childhood couldn’t have ended in a horrible tragedy if _the Government_ had told the truth and hadn’t tried to eliminate them.

A captain whose _courage_ and _honesty_ made him have nakamas who would share their adventures and tragedies with him.

A captain whose _leadership_ and _astuteness_ surrounded him with nakamas who would never disappoint him or turn against him, and follow him to the end of the world.

A younger brother whose _older brothers_ were taken away by the fire ahead of time.

An older brother whose _younger sister_ was taken away by the fire ahead of time.

A new person whose _smile_ can bring _light_ even in the deepest darkness.

A new person whose _eyes_ had only seen the _darkness_ until that light hit him.

☽✠☾

 _Allies_ that would protect their backs.

 _Friends_ who would help each other in the worst moments.

 _Husbands_ who would always be there when the other needed it the most.

Because as much as one would try to see beyond what the rumors, the Marine, their titles, the battles won, the One Piece – There was no doubt that there weren’t two more opposite people and that at the same time they complemented each other so perfectly.


	28. Wounds heal. Scars stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something more complex I can’t for the moment xD
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Dressrosa, one of my top ten favorites arcs

“Trying to take off the bandages?”

Luffy looked up to see Torao, who entered the small cottage that Rebecca had lent them to rest and heal their wounds.

“I heard that there’s meat outside,” At the mention of Luffy’s favorite food, Law rolled his eyes, only the food could be able to lift Mugiwara in such a state, “And I can’t move very well if I look like a mummy.”

“If you try to remove those bandages, it’s likely that your wounds will reopen and become infected, and then you’ll die – Which means you _won’t_ eat meat again, never again.” It was strange how Mugiwara-ya laughed at his twisted humor, anyone _sane_ would have turned away from him.

“Why are you so weird, Torao? Ouch!” Luffy gave a moan, his chest and stomach ached, but most likely it was because he hadn’t eaten anything yet.

“You see what I tell you.” Trafalgar approached him, sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes traveled across the young captain’s chest – It had seemed a complete miracle that they had left the disaster that Mugiwara and Doflamingo had left behind in this ruined country hours ago, and even more miraculous that Mugiwara’s scar hadn’t been opened, that meant Rayleigh took care after the boy after he left.

“And what about you?” Luffy asked, “Mingo ripped your arm off. That must hurt.”

 _Says the boy who receives blows, bullets, and swords_ , Trafalgar thought. Taking the long raincoat off that covered his bare chest, the other captain showed his bandaged arm to the boy, thanks to his akuma he had managed to get his arm back to normal, now he just needed it to be able to move as before.

“Have you also cured yourself where Mingo shot you?”

Trafalgar’d lie if he said that he wasn’t _happy_ that someone else, apart from his crew, like Mugiwara, cared about him; The other part of him felt _offended_ in case Mugiwara thought he was weak. “Of course. Why so much concern for me? Aren’t you the one who’s more damaged than me?”

“Isn’t a doctor supposed to cure their wounds? Or do you have to see other doctors to do that? Does a doctor have their own doctor?” Luffy thought, but not getting an answer (what a surprise) he returned to see Law. “I just said, since the other time you healed me, Rayleigh and Jinbē told me about everything you went through. There were many things I couldn’t do for the first few weeks, Torao.” Luffy complained.

“It was necessary to save your life.” His gaze refocused on Mugiwara’s entire bandaged body, just like that _time_ , “If I’d arrived later, that wound in your chest would have damaged more vital organs.”

“Oh.” Luffy put his hand to his chest, usually he easily forgot _it_ was there, the first weeks were painful, change bandages, bathe carefully, try not to be hit so hard, prevent it from opening... It felt too much different at the time he caused the one that was still under his eye, “But you’ll also have scars, won’t you?”

“At least mine will be smaller, and with the passage of time will heal, close, and leave. There are worse scars that will _never_ go away.” Trafalgar hadn’t realized that he’d thought it out loud until Luffy spoke.

“I know.” Luffy continued speaking, “I don’t understand you very well at all, Torao. But I know you’re not so different from what I’ve been through. There are dreams, isn’t it? At least at the beginning... Then they are no longer cloudy dreams, and they are such vivid memories – And the worst thing’s that you know what will happen, and you want to change it,” Luffy was silent for a moment, “And you _can’t_.”

Unlike what others thought, Mugiwara could be as serious as anyone, in his way at least. True, he wasn’t an innocent child anymore. However, the fact that the black-haired captain’s cheerful face show a trail of gloom – It didn’t feel right.

Luffy awoke from his lethargy when Torao’s hand came to rest on his head.

“If you promise not to try to take off your bandages again, I’ll bring you ten pieces of meat.” He didn’t know what he was doing, but this seemed the most correct way to calm his ally.

“Make it fifteen!” Luffy shouted excitedly at such a promise.


	29. Lost Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so finished with these 10 days.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Lost, not the tv show, please. After party?

What did Luffy wake up was the itch of sand against his face.

Getting up a little confused, looking both ways – noting that he had been sleeping on a beach under the Sun – Luffy realized that he was hungry, and _also_ that he wasn’t alone. Torao was sleeping next to him. The frown that was always shirked now was relaxed, his face no longer seemed to have those dark circles; Mph, he looked kinda cute sleeping like that.

“Oi, Torao.” Luffy pricked Torao’s dark cheek with his finger, hoping that once Torao got up, he’d tell him where to find food, and _where_ they were. But seeing that Torao didn’t wake up Luffy began to stretch his cheek until Torao opened an eye.

“Mugiwara?” Trafalgar said when he woke up, sitting on the sand where both captains had just woken up, he looked a little confused, “So, here we come?”

“I don’t remember what happened.” Luffy replied, scratching his head, relieved that his beloved straw hat was still present, “I didn’t know that the sake did that.”

The previous night they had been victorious in a new battle and as Luffy’s 22nd birthday was approaching, to Zoro and Usopp seemed funny to invite their captain his first shot of alcohol – Technically speaking, since he had drunk some sake before with Sabo and Ace. The taste hadn’t been his favorite, but as he drank a little more the little self-control in his being was gone and he wasn’t sure what else he did.

“It doesn’t.” Trafalgar answered him, standing up, and shaking off the sand stuck in his pants, Luffy did the same. “But it’s understandable if it was your first time drinking. I started to follow you after we danced, saying you were looking for something.” It was embarrassing for him to admit it, but perhaps he was also drunk that he couldn’t remember what happened next, which hardly happened. Apparently having a competition against Nami-ya was something that he should avoid in the future.

“I was looking for something?” Luffy closed his eyes, hoping to remember something. “Ah! Robin had told me that this island had warm, luminous ponds.”

“At least you were sober enough to remember what you wanted. That doesn’t explain how we got to this part, though.” Moreover, how were their respective crews after that night party? Or if at least some of them weren’t with hangover to ask about the whereabouts of both captains – He just hoped that neither Sachi nor Penguin will start with their strange ideas...

“Maybe we got to the pond and we fell asleep then the current dragged us here?” Luffy thought about on his way to the Sunny.

It seemed unlikely, but once again, this was a world in which awful-tasted fruits gave you powers and animals spoke, the fact that mysterious waters had brought them to a distant beach didn’t seem so crazy.

“ _Or_ we just fell asleep halfway.” The rational and logical part of him said.

“If you say it,” Luffy complained, sounding not so convinced, “So we’re looking for those ponds?”

“No, we’re looking for our crews.”

“ _Lame_.” Luffy accelerated his pace until he was walking at his own pace.

☽✠☾

As Trafalgar feared, the party last night had been a complete, victorious _chaos_.

Both crews were asleep, at least the men were scattered around the Sunny, many of them were sleeping in really _uncomfortable_ positions that only a chiropractor could help them later with their back and lumbar problems; Most of the female crew was likely sleeping in their cabins, a few slept on the stairs.

Trafalgar ran his hand across his face, groaning. “I’m going to sleep.” There was nothing else to do, his idiot friends were enjoying a refreshing dream that not even a bomb would wake them up.

A pull in his sweater made him stop and turn around, watching Luffy take a few steps until he was at his side, in his free hand were apparently eight pieces of meat and some onigiri.

“Are you _coming_ with _me_?” Trafalgar already knew the answer, it didn’t hurt to ask, though.

“There’s no one awake, not even Usopp or Chopper. Sanji gave me this before collapsing on the kitchen floor.” Luffy pointed to the onigiri.

“I’ve planned to _rest_.”

“Okay, I’ll rest with you.”

“That means being _silent_.”

“I can eat in silence.”

Trafalgar ran out of excuses, “ _I want to sleep._ ”

“Then _we_ _can_ _eat_ and then _we’_ _ll_ _sleep_.” Luffy answered with a bright smile.

“You won’t leave even if I ask you, will you?”

“Nope.”


	30. Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over! I had never before fallen behind with a story... I usually advise my readers, anyway, enjoy this latest drabble.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-Canon. In some good future. I’ve noticed that usually on the last day I use my two OCs. Seriously Oda-Sensei, what the heck with the D?

“ _Then_?” Anne asked, in her little gray eyes was the flame of curiosity, she was more like her papa in that aspect.

“Then I punch him in the face, because _nobody_ insults my friends.” Shanks finished telling his story and then give a loud laugh, though not as loud as Lamy was sleeping next to her sister.

“Was that how you convinced my papa to be a pirate?”

“Nah, I think your pa’ just wanted to be a pirate because he thought it was funny.”

“My dad told me that you were on Gol D. Roger’s crew,” The name of the legendary Pirate King was pronounced with remarkable respect and admiration, something that Luffy did when he was a toddler like Anne.

“And now look, you’re the new Pirate King’s daughter, and also one of the most dangerous Yonkō’s, after Shirohige, of course.” _Not to mention that you carry the name and likeness of another noble pirate I met_ , Shanks remembered happily.

“But,” Anne looked at the door, as if she expected one of her parents to come in, but perhaps the party at the Polar Tang seemed more important, “Will I ever be able to surpass my Dad or my Papa?”

“Give it for granted!” Shanks encouraged her goddaughter, “The new generations always surprise the world, I’m sure your name will sound someday.”

“But my papa already found the One Piece – ”

“What makes you think that this is the _only secret_ in this vast world?” The redheaded pirate moved his index finger sideways, “This world is so big that your whole life wouldn’t be enough to admire it. That’s why we should appreciate those little pleasures, even if they seem insignificant.”

“Did you see all the mysteries of the World, Shanks?”

Shanks seemed to think about it, “Some, but the biggest mystery was why the sake always lasted very little.” The older pirate smiled when he saw that he managed to make the little girl laugh.

“You’re the same as Zoro.” Anne compared. “How can you like that? It smells so strange.”

After a few seconds of laughter and debates about whether the sake tasted good or not, Anne returned to ask, “Do you think that I will be a _legend_ like my parents?” Her gaze went to her sleeping sister, “Or Lamy?” Anne felt her godfather’s thick fingers in her hair, ruffling them.

“The future _isn’t_ written, Anne.” Shanks assured her. “For your parents to get where they are – It’s a story for another day, but it’s not for me to tell you. However, you can believe me when I tell you that no matter what you do... When that moment arrives, smile as all _D._ do.” Shanks hated to think of the time when the lineage of the D. was revealed to such a small child, but he hoped that Luffy, and Law, would make her understand.

The door opened to let two men in, Trafalgar had Luffy on his back. Walking to the bed where the girls were, Trafalgar dropped Luffy on the mattress. Instinctively, Lamy opened one eye and seeing her papa sleeping next to her, the little two-year-old girl crawled to sleep next to him again.

“How much did he drink?” Shanks asked funny.

“He _didn’t_ drink, he ate and fell asleep.” Trafalgar Law explained. “I see that there’s a bratty girl who hasn’t fallen asleep as she was ordered.” The pirate said seeing his older daughter awake.

“Shanks was telling me how he punched a giant with his fist!” Anne shouted with enthusiasm as she jumped on the mattress. Trafalgar sometimes thanked Luffy and Lamy for having a heavy sleep. More he didn’t appreciate the kind of _babysitters_ that Luffy chose for their daughters.

“Well, I’m retiring to the party.” Shanks said, standing up and going to the door. Before leaving, he turned around, “Are you going to come too?”

“I think I’m needier here.”

Shanks shrugged and left, wishing them good night.

“But I’m still not sleepy.” Anne pursed her lips, “Shanks said there are still mysteries that deserve to be resolved.” She was sure that Shanks didn’t say it like that, but what her dad doesn’t know won’t harm him.

“Until you set sail for yourself, you’ll discover everything you want, but for now it’s time for you to sleep.” The fact that one day their daughters had to leave his side caused a hole in his stomach. That the four of them were together was the best that Law and Luffy could have agreed to do for their family. Many children of pirates didn’t have that opportunity.

Anne sighed resignedly, leaving aside her straw hat, she settled close to her younger sister, watching her dad lay down beside her, leaving them two in the midst of their parents, being protected.

“ _I’ll steal the One Piece from papa._ ” She confessed to her dad before falling asleep.


End file.
